Tire Treads
by The Midnight Moon
Summary: As the tires skidded down the road i thought to my self, "how the @#!*% am i going to get out of this mess." a Bella kidnapping Fan Fiction.
1. Prologue

**Tire Treads**

-Prologue-

The sound of squeaking tires and the smell of burnt rubber surrounded me as I fell to a forever sleep and knowing all of what happened to me that night when tire treads filled the road.

But as I lay there with my hand in his; I not thinking of what predicaments may fall upon me but time can only tell me what time can't tell me when I took my final breath of fresh air as the tires dove in to the road and left me stranded there.

And in that night when tire treads filled the road when forever might be whenever and whenever is never there.

For on that night when tire treads filled the road I can only think of him and in him life and air depend in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 1-

**Bella Pov**

Time; the one thing I had to keep under control. It moved too fast. I can't control it. But if I could I would but I can't. I lay there thinking of the possibilities to what I could do if I could slow my life down. None of them made sense. I couldn't…

The door to my room creaked and someone stepped in. "Bella?" The small voice echoed into my small room. "Bella?" it called my name begging me to come out. I watched shoes franticly pace my room and walk out. I crept out of the bedroom and into the hall and shut my door. "There you are," Alice rushed up the stairs. I should have known I would be seen.

"Yeah you found me" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on" Alice took my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

"What's all the rush" I couldn't get my steps right so falling down the stairs was my best option. It was a good thing Alice had my arm.

"Edwards the rush he's been waiting for you for three hours" Alice could bearably get the words out of her mouth.

"What?" I caught my breath, "why?"

"He said you and him…"

"Damn, the movies" I interrupted

"Well he's out side so…"

"I got to go" I ran out the door forgetting that it was snowing outside. "Edward I'm so sorry" I rushed into the car as he closed the door behind me.

"Bella there's no need to be sorry" He smiled and kissed me ever so gently like he was afraid to.

**{~/-\~} The Movie**

"I'm going to get a Coke" I whispered in Edwards's ear. I quickly got out of the sunken chair and tip toed to the main door to the lobby.

As I was passing an alternative exit door I couldn't help but see that someone in a black ski mask stared at me. I kept walking. Then he jumped out of his relaxed position and grabbed me from behind. A hand went over my mouth. A black van appeared next to me. He was too strong to fight so I tried to scream. The hand closed over my mouth tighter. The door opened. Could no one see this? I was in the van and the door closed and the van skidded down a bumpy path. My hands were handcuffed to a handle above me and a cloth was pulled tightly around my mouth.

"Now Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 2-

**Edward Pov**

I was only human so I couldn't do much to save a human but could do anything to stop occurrences of bad to happen. If only I weren't human than I could do any thing…well almost. But I guess being a human isn't bad. I mean look at me, I'm handsome I have great friends and an even better girlfriend, wait, girlfriend. Bella hasn't been back for a while.

I jumped out of my seat and walked to the nearest exit as the credits rolled across the screen. I walked around the lobby many times hoping Bella was in the restroom.

After about five minutes I tried to call her cell phone. It rang a few times and someone's voice whom I did not know of answered. "Hello Edward," the voice said very slowly, "I'm glad you called. This is your friend, Michael, from high school. Remember me?"

"Yes. What do you want, Michael" I tried not to sound scared but angry.

"I have a special favor of you. I heard you've been very successful in your past years of work and you see my cash is running low and I need to get a few million for my house payment. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Never in your life Michael" I'm really angry now.

"Now Edward, I have a certain someone here whose life depends on it" I heard a shuffle of footsteps and then a chain rattling "Say hello princess."

"Edward, don't do anything he says."

"Bella?" I was really scared.

"She is so sweet isn't she?" Michael laughed.

"Where do I meet you" I wasn't sure I should have said that.

"That's the spirit! At the parks center fountain Oh and don't bring any one with you or the out come won't be pretty."

"But when I give you the…" the phone went silent.

**Michael's Pov**

It felt so good to be in control even though I'm putting my own love's life in danger because of my fault, it still felt so good. I twirled my gun and around my finger whistling a tune that was playing on the radio. I walked over to where Bella was sitting on the floor with her hands bound above her head with handcuffs.

"Hello princess," I smirked.

"What do you want with me?" She spit on my boots. I held up my hand ready, as if I were in a position of violence, but hesitated as the word Trust trickled into my head.

"Bella, Remember me?" I took off the ski mask that hid my face hoping she would remember me.

"Mike?"

"Yes, it is I. I, the one that you will be put through misery…"

"This can't be happening"

I shook my head, "yes princess it is." There was a knock on the door from up stairs. Bella screamed I rushed over to her covering her mouth with the cloth I had in my hand pulling it as tight as I could. She squirmed rattling the chains that were hooked to a bed pole. I grabbed my gun off the desk were I sat before holding it up to her head and threatened to shoot it if she didn't stop. She calmed down.

I walked up stairs leaving my gun at the end of the bed where she couldn't reach it.

"Hello Mr. Newton, Have you seen this girl?" the officer held out a picture of Bella.

"I'm sorry, officer, I've never seen her." After I said that there was a noise of something dropping from downstairs. I closed the door. "Buster now, look what you've done" I was hoping the officer would buy it.

I opened the door where Bella was. "Damn you, little child! You almost cost me a life time!"

I saw my gun on the floor Bella couldn't have knocked it off and Bella's mouth was uncovered. There was only one way this could of happened…someone was here.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys and girls its a little short didn't have much time plus i thought this was a good stopping point.**

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 3-

**Bella Pov**

Mike grabbed his gun and circled the room looking for the mysterious person, or thing I wasn't really sure what or who it was that was trying to rescue me. All I could see was someone in jeans and a black sweatshirt with the hood up. But how did they know where I was and how did they get in here? I mean there are no windows down in this dark and dreary cellar.

The silence dimmed when there was a noise from behind the closet door. He kicked it and a short scream echoed off the cement walls. "Get out of there," Mike yelled as he put up his gun opening the door. Alice stepped out with her hands up. No it couldn't be. "No don't shoot. Please, let her go. I'm the one you want, remember?" I pleaded reaching my hands together as far as the handcuffs would let me.

"No! Please!" he said mocking me. "Well, Bella I guess I got two for the price of one."

Mike grabbed Alice by one arm and pulled out another set of handcuffs and locked it tightly around one of her wrists. He then took the other and swung it over her head to as far as her arm would go back and spun the other around a metal beam shoving her other wrist above her head where the other was and locked it into the cuff. Mike took two pieces of cloth and tied it around both our mouths, tighter than before.

"Now lets tell your little boyfriend my latest catch" mike said walking out the door.

**Michael Pov**

The number was very easy to find because of the hearts and stars around the name Edward. Dialing the number I heard the screams of Alice and walked into the room while the phone rang. "Don't make me come in there and blow both your damn heads off" that made her shut up.

Finally an answer, "Hello Edward, guess who I've got to speed up the process"

"What! Who?" Edward tried to keep his voice down to a whisper.

"I've have your sister"

"Alice? Oh please don't hurt her!" Edward raised his voice to a minim speaking voice.

"I won't but only if you get me the money by eleven o'clock tonight"

"But that's three hours away" Edward was panicking.

I laughed quietly "That's perfect!" I hung up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 4-

**Edward Pov**

_He can't have Bella. He can't have Alice. _I repeatedly thought to my self. I never thought things could get this bad._ This is just a dream. I am in a dream. _Worse came to worse there he was leaning agents the punch table talking to Bella. I pushed through people to get to Bella. They were gone. Bella's laughter rang in my ears as the front door opened and slammed. "Bella?" A slight scream burst out of nowhere. "Bella!" I ran to the front door as the scream repeated my name. I started through the front door but someone caught my arm pulling me away when I saw a glimpse of a red van pull ferociously out of the driveway.

"Silly Edward Bella's not here" Rosalie pulled me away from the door closing it.

"Where is…" Rosalie pressed her finger agents my mouth

"Not a sound you'll wake her"

"Sorry but I need to get Bella home" I turned away and reached for the door. A staggering pain trickled down my spine. A hand with nails six inches long came through my body.

**{~/-\~}**

Rising from the couch screaming was not a good way to start the day off. Wait it wasn't day, it was still night. I was Looking over to the clock when something caught my eye. There was someone in the reflection of my television. But it didn't move I reached over to turn the light on but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Edward you must not save Bella you must save your self" the voice almost sounded like Rosalie but it had a bit of a hiss to her tone.

"What? Why?"

"Michael is after your body to be dead, not Bella, but if he has to he will kill her first to make you even weaker so it will be easier to kill you"

"How do you know this?"

"I can't say but if I must you will never see me again"

"Then who told you this?" I was even more scared than before.

"Bella." Then a gust of wind came to the window and crashed through leaving shed glass all over the floor I covered my face with a blanket but when the wind stopped Rosalie wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 5-

**Edward Pov**

I rose from the couch and took ahold of my cellphone dialing Bella's number carefully being sure not to miss a beat. The phone buzzed about three times before a voice picked up the phone.

"Edward? Is that you?" It was Bella. She sounded scared.

"Yes, Bella it's me! Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Is Alice okay?" There was a fumbling on the other end of the phone and I was beginning to panic. "Bella? Are you there?"

"No she's not and she won't be any more if you don't meet us in thirty minutes" Michael said on the phone. "And remember… if you bring any one along you won't make another second" everything that rose said was true I was going to die, but Bella was still in danger.

The keys to my silver Volvo were always on the counter next to the knife rack and for some reason they weren't. I searched everywhere but my apartment was a mess. So I decided to call Jasper and Emmitt to give me a lift and some back up. I knew this wasn't the best idea but I had a plan.

Coming up on twelve minutes I was about freaking out because it took about fifteen minutes to at least get through traffic. And for them to get here in time was bad thinking on my part because they lived about twenty minutes from my apartment.

I decided to walk but the keys to my apartment were on my keychain so even if I decided to lock my apartment I wouldn't be able to get back in so I left my apartment unlocked even though it was getting close to eight at night.

When I left my apartment on the fourth floor of the building I could see the park about a half a mile away. Why did I even need a ride?

**Angela Pov **

"He should have been here by now?" Michael was furious. I knew he was. He always was, "Drive home Angela"

I hated being an abductors girlfriend. I'm always bossed around. I need space to be my own woman and mike just isn't giving it. "No!" I said forcefully. "If you wanted this money you wait here" he tried to interject but I kept yelling "And if your just gonna give up this easily on something like this I'm done!"

I had my hand on the door latch when he caught my shoulder and wrapped his muddy warm fingers around my neck pulling me to him. He slammed his gun against my head and threatened to pull the trigger. "Listen to me. You are going to drive this car out of this park and back to our shitty house got me?" I was too afraid to say anything he slowly released his hand and the gun when Bella's phone rang.


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next will be a longer one!_

**Tire Treads**

-Chapter 6-

**Edward Pov **

I knew Michael's car, Subaru, forest green, and no I wasn't a stalker we have been friends for about three years now and to for him to do this to me I think He is a is a bit "in the head" as I would call it.

I didn't see his Subaru anywhere so I ran a marathon to get here for nothing. All I saw was an array of trees, benches, a sidewalk that the benches sat upon, and the one lonesome driveway that herded through the park like it wasn't meant there. Well… the pedestrians always jay-walked across it to see a friend or to avoid some nonsense conflict or even to block traffic (this didn't happen often.)

A car horn honked art me. I looked down. I wasn't in the street. Why were they honking? "Eddy!" Was I dreaming or was that really Esme? We haden't seen eachother for years well at least since High School. She rolled down her window "Ed, get in" she said and waved me in.

"Where did you come from?" I got in the car curious to know how she knew where I was.

"Save the questions for later." She held her finger up to my lips. And then she brought it down, "Sorry." We dated for a year maybe a half in high school. You know... I can't remember. But she was really clingy after the breakup and still is. But I do have to agree we did look good together and so did out names. _Edward and Esme _I thought _Catchy._

"What?" I was playing dumb but kind of still didn't hear what she fully said. She talked extra fast.

She turned to me in her driver seat putting the car in park on a no parking zone. "What was the last place that Michael told you to meet him"

I pointed the center the park fountain where I saw a forest green Subaru driving away. "That's him! That's him!" I yelled as I shut my door and Esme Speed to catch up to the Subaru.


End file.
